You and I
by skyskraper495
Summary: Basically a HPGW, but some HGRW. Post HBP. Teen just to be safe. 3rd person from both sides. Please R&R Go easy on me, it's my first fanfic!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably be a multibillionaire and live in a mansion in England. Not to mention doing something much more worth while than writing fan fiction

Prologue

When Harry met Ginny, she was a girl with a crazy crush on him. She could barley speak in front of him.

Now, she is the girl he loves, and always will. He had a hard time admitting to it, but he has realized it was true. Today, Harry is broken up with Ginny, but after going to the Durlsleys to complete the shield, he is going to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. What will happen? Will friends become lovers? Will teen become threatened?

Hmmmmmmmm…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprises

Sorry this is so short but here it is.

When Harry arrived everyone greeted him as usual. That is, everyone but me. I was up in my room; it was too much for me. I hadn't talked to him since he broke up with me. I mostly avoided him, trying hard not to show my grief.

But later on, he came into my room (after knocking of course)….


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 2: Confessions

"I think we should be friends again. I miss us hanging out. I still don't want to get involved, it's too complicated." My heart sank. What about still being interested in me?

"I still don't care."

"But I don't."

"I'm coming with you."

" No, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am."

"Fine, as long as you check with your mother first. I suspect it won't be a problem, seeing that Ron is already going."

"Than you," I almost shouted. And before my conscience could kick in, I hugged him. He was a little surprised, but he began to hug me back, his arms wrapping around my waist. "It's going to be hard, us being friends?"

He nodded, kissed my cheek, and left me there to do my own thing. That night I cried myself to sleep. I cried in sadness, happiness, and fear.

It was hard talking to Ginny last night. I still have feelings for her, it's so complicated. I spent the rest of the night pacing questioning myself. Why had I said what I did? Why am I letting her go? Why does she have to be so irresistible? I think I am going mad with Ginny.

It's kind of scary. Why do I have to like her so much? Her hair, her eyes…Yup, I'm going mad. What am I going to do today where we're swimming? I'm going to go crazy, that's what. I can only imagine…

Meanwhile, in the early hours in the morning, Ron and Hermione were having a nice snogging session in the living room, everyone else had gone to sleep.

Ron pulled away for a moment. "I have to go," he insisted.

Hermione was puzzled "Why?" she said between kisses. His arms were wrapped around her waist, wandering up and down her sides. Hers were around his neck, fiddling with his carrot red hair.

"I can't trust myself with you anymore. And, we can't let anyone see us, yet. We'll tell them tomorrow, wait, later this morning, before the lake."

"Agreed." She began to pull away, but something stopped her. "One more kiss." She said, and leaned in for one more kiss, and then the two left to get and hour or two of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry this took me so long to post but first I left my journal at school over break, and things have been relatively. Chapters are finally starting to get longer. Thanks to my reviewers: Heart of the Phoenix, mandaleigh6078, gyffindor-girl12, WriteAway, and Craving Passion.

Chapter 3: The Lake, Part One

Harry wake up! We're going to be late," Hermione shouted to him. Harry groaned sleepily. _This is going to be a long day_, he thought. Harry groggily put on his swimming trunks, with a t-shirt on top.

He came down clumsily, and sat down art the table. Ginny came downstairs a few minutes later. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top. The edges of her bathing suit could be seen. Harry's pulse quickened instantly.

Ginny took a deep breath and sat down next to Harry. "Good morning, Harry. How'd you sleep?" she asked. She wanted to know whether or not he had a night as bad a she did.

"Well thanks." He answered awkwardly. _There's more that story. Oh well, not going to get into that now, _she pondered. But for the rest of breakfast, she decided to concentrate on the crystal waters that would soon surround her.

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry left the Burrow. The walked through the garden, and into the woods. When they emerged, a small lake appeared. On one side, a small lake appeared, and the other a ledge of about a foot.

The boys stripped to their clothes (a/n boy does that sound wrong, but you know I have the best intentions) and jumped in immediately. Hermione followed. Ginny, however, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She prudently took off her shorts and t-shirt and jumped in. Hermione swam under her, came up behind her and splashed Ginny, who splashed her back. Hermione splashed Ron, who splashed Harry (a/n got all that? lol)

In the end, it all turned into a huge water fight. When they got out and dried off, they ate the lunch that Mrs. Weasley packed for them. After lunch, Hermione and Ron went for a walk, hand in hand. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with confusion.

Then Harry grinned. Ginny started to put her clothes back on. "And what do you think you are doing Ms. Weasley?"

"Um….Putting my clothes back on?"

"I don't think so." He told her. Harry smirked, walked over to where Ginny was, and swung her over his shoulder.

Ginny screamed. "Harry put me down!" she hollered.

"Will do!" And he dropped her in. When Ginny emerged, she realized Harry had dived in after her. He surfaced, picked Ginny up again, and threw her in again. He continued to do so until she anticipated the fall. When he picked her up, he paused and looked down at Ginny. Her red hair was soaked to an auburn, her eyes glued closed. She opened them, and saw Harry staring down at her. She forgot they weren't together and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

They help each other in silence for a few minutes, and before Harry realized what he was doing, he kissed her.

A/N Oh cliff hanger! Next chapter, is obviously part two. We will see what Ron and Hermione were up to, and how Ginny reacts. I have it written, I just need to type it. But in the meantime, gimme some good reviews. Okey dokey? Chow!


End file.
